Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled The Science of Malaria Eradication, organized by Pedro L. Alonso, Chetan E. Chitnis and Lee Hall. The meeting will be held in Merida, Yucatan, Mexico from February 2-7, 2014. This Keystone Symposia meeting, which has been developed in collaboration with the Malaria Eradication Scientific Alliance (MESA), will provide the most comprehensive look at the cutting edge of the science of malaria eradication since the paradigm shift from malaria control to the interruption of transmission. The central goal is to provide a unique and needed space for malaria eradication scientists to review the latest research data, share ideas and new concepts, and advance the scientific debate. The meeting will also facilitate cross-fertilization between disciplines, which all have a role in advancing the science of malaria eradication. Further, in an environment conducive to creative thinking, an anticipated outcome of the meeting is the generation of ideas and the next priorities for the scientific community to tackle. The publication of the Malaria Eradication Research Agenda (malERA) in 2011 laid the foundation for this R&D effort. This meeting will serve as a significant milestone in the continual development of this research agenda.